First, Snow
by xWingedPhantom
Summary: Just a short story about a girl who did not believe... COULD not believe It is a one shot... most likely but I would still entertain and welcome as many Reviews as possible!


Her tears continue to flow down her face as she ran. She wants to be somewhere else, somewhere where she could be alone. A place, some place where she could forget all of her troubles and be a normal child for once.

Jack Frost, who was walking on the streets, admiring the night and the Sandman's beautiful creation, saw the girl. She ran passed him, heading towards the forest. Worried for the girl, he followed.

The girl stopped running near the edge of the forest. She was afraid of going any deeper for she might get lost. Nevertheless, she still did not want to head back. The girl sat down on the ground and cried at her own plight.

Jack Frost soon caught up to her. "Hey little one, what's wrong?" He asked.

The girl did not hear him; in fact she could not hear him for this girl did not believe. She did not believe in anyone in fact. Not the Sandman, not the Tooth Fairy, not the Easter Bunny, not Santa and especially not Jack Frost. This girl had never had a childhood. She was never given a chance to trust and believe in them.

She continued to cry again and again in the bitter cold night. The thin clothes drape on her shoulders was not for the weather. Her body is shivering but she would rather freeze to death then to go return home.

"Go home, you'll freeze here." Jack said even though he already knew she could not hear.

A long moment had past and the girl began to suffer from frost bites. She could no longer feel the tip of her hands and toes. Feeling pity for that little girl, Jack decides to stay by her side. If he could not save the girl, he would at least wish to spend her last moments with her.

Jack sat down beside her and started to comfort the girl, telling her that everything is going to her alright, telling her to stop crying. He talked and talked but the girl just falls deeper into the cold, unable to hear anything at all. Then, Jack thought of something. He gave his wand a little wave and snow started falling from the sky. It might kill the girl a little faster but at least she will get to see something beautiful before she die.

The girl looked up at the snow and smiled brightly. She stood up and spun around, letting the snow fall on every part of her body. She loves it. She loves the snow.

The girl dance around in the middle of a snowing dead winter night even as she slowly freezes to dead. Jack Frost was amazed by the scene. This girl is so easily fascinated by such small things which others take for granted.

"You finally did it; you finally get to see a snowy day!" The girl spoke to herself and started to cry but this time, with tears of joy.

Jack finally understood why the girl acted so strangely. This girl might have walked on snowy grounds but she had never seen it snowing before. She had never experience the feeling of having snow falling gently on the body. She never got a chance to see firsthand Jack Frost's creations. No wonder she did not believe.

The girl nodded to herself and started to walk back home. She had found a reason for to live on. She had found a reason to preserver and for the first time in years, the Sandman gave her a beautiful dream that night. She dreamt that she was dancing in the snow for eternity.

_For someone who wishes to die, it is not because they do not fear Death. It is just that they fear living even more._

The night after that incident, the girl returned to that same spot Jack made it snow. This time however, she was dressed well for the weather. Her gloves and mufflers are on together with her black winter coat. She sat below that same tree and waited, hoping that maybe, just maybe she might be able to see it snow again.

Strangely, Jack Frost too went back to the same place. He wanted to see the girl again, the girl who was so delighted to see it snow. If he was not so surprised at her till the point that he did not know how to react, he might have followed her home and make it snow in her room!

As he saw the girl tucked under the tree, he smiled. Jack flew over to her side "Glad you're back! This is for you." He said even though he knew she could not hear.

With a wave of his wand, Jack made it snow. He showed her the most beautiful snow he could make. Soft and small, almost like white powder is raining on her. The girl stood up in awe, once again, as she admires the amazing phenomena.

"That's not all." Jack said. He then gave a little breath and the soft snow start to dance in the air like graceful ballerina. They dance and spun around the girl, making her feel as light as air.

She then started to dance around, pretending that she herself was a ballerina as well. Her dance is not perfect, in fact it is so hideous it made Jack Frost laugh. "Come on! Let me show you how to dance." With a nodded of his wand, the snow started to dance around her and gave her support for her limbs. This corrected each movement slightly, just enough for her to make it... nice!

She gave a bow after she stopped dancing as though she had an audience. "Bravo! Bravo!" Jack said as he clapped his hands.

The girl giggled and said "Thank you for everything, whoever you are." She then walked away, heading home. Jack was held in surprise once again. The girl believed, she really believed in him. Perhaps at that second, if she were to turn around, she might just be able to see him. However, she did not. She just moved forward, leaving Jack Frost baffled by this unique girl.


End file.
